I'm warm
by Anya M
Summary: La nuit a été courte et le matin est jeune. Une silhouette danse à quelques mètres d'elle. Si c'est un rêve, qu'elle ne se réveille pas.


_**I'm warm.**_

* * *

Ce fut son rire qui la tira du sommeil. Ses caresses, juste avant de sortir du lit, l'avaient déjà ramenée à la surface, mais la fraicheur et la lumière blanche du matin l'avaient obligée à fermer les yeux. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures, peut-être ? Aucune importance. La journée était à eux.

Elnöra s'étira paresseusement, son visage s'enfonçant avec délice dans l'oreiller encore tiède. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise avant de rouler pour sourire au plafond. Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, finissant de les ébouriffer et le tranchant de ses mains se pressa contre ses yeux clos. L'émotion menaçait de la submerger à tout moment, mais elle se trouva incapable de pleurer. Son sourire était trop grand, son cœur trop ouvert à l'instant présent, égrainant les secondes à chaque battement. Un bruissement presque imperceptible titilla son oreille. Son regard se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée qui composait un mur entier de la chambre.

C'est incroyable comme certains lieux, aussi nouveau soient-ils, inspirent la magie, l'évidence. L'instant était limpide, doux, fort. Se prolongeait.

Elle s'appuya sur son avant-bras pour observer la silhouette évoluant dans le jardin teinté des couleurs jeunes du matin. Ses pieds flirtaient avec des pétales éparpillés sur la terrasse. La brise les soulevait avant que les orteils ne les effleurent et les ramenait aussitôt qu'ils s'écartaient. Le même sourire illuminait leur visage.

Le garçon tournoya, entrainant le voile posé sur ses épaules et son crâne dans une danse aérienne. Son rire salua le soleil, alors que les débris de fleurs évoluaient autour de lui. Son corps frêle se confondit avec le vent et il sembla planer quelques secondes, quand il sauta sur un petit muret. Ses yeux attrapaient les rayons et les renvoyaient en autant d'éclairs bleu d'hiver. La chemise noire tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau et elle remarqua que les boutons noués étaient décalés. Un enfant de l'aube. Un lutin de printemps. Un ange de l'hiver.

L'hésitation qui l'avait brûlée pendant des mois paraissait futile. Comment avait-elle pu douter ? Comment avait-elle pu se poser tant de questions face à ce sourire ? Face à cet espoir qui lui semblait inaccessible. Maintenant si proche.

Il continua à tourner, tantôt sur place, tantôt dans les airs, si vivement que le temps semblait ralentir. L'air était chargé de souvenirs. De la veille. Des dernières années. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant. Il ignorait sans doute que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui offrir.

Ses jambes encore raides la tirèrent hors du lit et elle s'enveloppa dans l'immense drap blanc qui couvrait le matelas. Elle était complètement éveillée, à présent.

Jack la vit s'approcher et acheva sa pirouette avant de sauter dans l'herbe pour la rejoindre. Un peu essoufflé, il la détailla avant de glisser une main contre sa joue. C'est lui qui avait dansé, mais c'étaient ses pommettes à elle qui étaient roses. Des traces de maquillage et les vestiges de plis de drap ornaient sa peau. Une tornade avait hérissé ses cheveux blancs. Il la trouvait belle.

"Good morning."

Le silence se tut. Elle inclina son visage tout contre sa caresse.

"Good morning. What time is it ?

\- I have no idea. Early.

\- I figured."

Sa main revint paresseusement à ses côtés après avoir enroulé quelques mèches claires autour de ses doigts fins.

"Too excited to sleep ?

\- Something like that, yeah.

\- But tired to watch me sleep ?"

Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva.

"Never."

Mua en large sourire.

"I wouldn't miss you drooling all over the sheets for the world."

Sans attendre, il lui offrit un mime exagéré de son visage endormi, rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche grande ouverte. Une respiration râpeuse vint compléter le tableau.

Elle ne put retenir un gloussement et bouscula son épaule pour faire bonne mesure. Elle espérait cependant que le jeune homme plaisantait réellement ; de toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, celle-ci était, de loin, la plus importante. Ce n'était sans doute que de la coquetterie mal placée, mais elle espérait timidement que son corps plongé dans le sommeil était tout de même un rien plus séduisant.

Leurs rires s'étreignirent quelques secondes et la main de Jack se posa à nouveau contre sa joue. Elle embrassa la peau froide et resserra le drap autour de ses épaules. Les yeux bleus suivirent le frisson qui courut le long de son cou. La rosée leur mouillait les pieds.

"So ?"

Ses pupilles le fixèrent sans comprendre. Il lui était difficile de déchiffrer l'expression de Jack sous ce voile légèrement opaque. Les doigts d'Elnöra pressèrent les siens, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

"No regret ?"

Des pensées papillonnèrent devant la réponse qu'elle lui offrit sans attendre. Le souvenir de mots échangés, de rires, d'une danse. De promesses.

"Not one bit."

Un pas fit disparaître la distance entre eux.

"I love you."

Ses paumes trouvèrent les épaules de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui.

"Je t'aime."

Les mots se coulèrent au creux de ses oreilles ; la voix grave fit vibrer son cœur.

Dans le ciel, la lune narguait encore le soleil.

Un tremblement imperceptible parcourut le corps du garçon.

Son souffle se perdit dans les cheveux d'Elnöra.

Un espoir fou vint lui écraser la poitrine.

"Jack ?"

Elle était heureuse. Lumineuse. Son visage irradiait quand elle s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Quelque chose... Quelque chose de différent. De nouveau.

"May I... ?" souffla-t-elle.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, alors qu'elle approchait ses doigts pour saisir le voile blanc.

"Of course, you may kiss the bride."

Ce ton solennel faillit la ramener quelques heures en arrière. Elle s'accrocha à cette seconde de toutes ses forces.

"Shut up."

Il était nerveux.

La lumière virait à l'or tendre.

Quelque chose de différent...

Ses mains soulevèrent le tissu, lentement, puis d'un seul coup, le rabattant sur les épaules du garçon. Ou, plus précisément, sur une épaule. Le voile glissa doucement à terre, alors qu'Elnöra regardait Jack. Il ne fit rien pour le rattraper.

Ses yeux noisette étaient aussi grands que lors de leur première rencontre.

Son visage tout aussi immobile et impénétrable.

Avant que d'autres émotions s'y confondent. Se bousculent. Se mélangent.

"You..."

Un souffle lui échappa. Jack y devina un rire. Il dut se retenir à grand peine d'y joindre le sien.

Elnöra était perdue. Il la ramena en nouant ses doigts aux siens. Chez elle.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. Il posa son front contre le sien.

Elle remarqua qu'il dut se pencher davantage. Plus que d'habitude.

Quelque chose de nouveau.

"H-How... How did you- ?

\- Not now, El'. Not now."

Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Cette appréhension s'envola quand elle rencontra les siens.

Si c'était un rêve, qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

La musique du vent les inonda. La jeune femme se serra tout contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son corps à travers le tissu. Ses cheveux sous ses doigts. Sa peau sous sa bouche. Leurs sourires étaient immenses.

Quelque chose...

"Aren't you cold ?"

Un rire étranglé ponctua la question d'Elnöra. Jack frotta son nez contre le sien. Il embrassa quelques taches de rousseur avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La lumière de la lune lui sourit entre ses cils sombres.

Le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui offrir...

"I'm warm."

* * *

30/08/15


End file.
